THE SECRET MISTRESS
by warmandcold
Summary: Apa yang akan dihadapi Baekhyun? Malam penuh kejujuran, cinta atau balas dendam? CHANBAEK/GS/DLDR!/RnR!


**THE SECRET MISTRESS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini bukan karya Lin, ini REMAKE novel 90-an karya Emma Darcy,** **Lin merubah nama,** **tempat dan gambaran fisik tokoh.**

 **.**

 **C** **ast : -Park Chanyeol -Byun Baekhyun -Byun Baekbeom -Sandara Park -Kim Yejin**

 **Warning: GS, Typos/** **ngetiknya pakai hp/ rated M.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Apa yang akan dihadapi Baekhyun?** **M** **alam penuh kejujuran,** **cinta atau balas dendam?**

 **.**

 **.**

√ **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

PARK CHANYEOL menaiki lift menuju _suite_ hotelnya dengan puas. Urusan bisnis di La Paz berhasil, dibereskannya, makan malamnya nikmat, krisis yang tengah melanda kota ini dijadikannya alasan untuk tidak menghadiri pesta pertunangannya dan ibunya wanita terkaya dan paling berkuasa di Korea Selatan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua ini membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Dua wanita yang berada yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya aksen dan menunjukan mereka turis dari Amerika Serikat, melirik genit menggoda Chanyeol. Seketika senyum di bibir Chanyeol sirna. Sorot melecehkan terpancar dari matanya, gerak-geriknya menunjukan penolakan yang angkuh, membuat fantasi dalam benak kedua wanita itu menguap saat itu juga.

Chanyeol tidak menyukai wanita asing yang bertamasya ke berbagai tempat hanya untuk mencari petualangan seksual. Dan yang paling dibencinya adalah wanita yang menganggapnya sebagai calon kekasih yang potensial. Ia memang pria yang sempurna, wajah yang tampan dengan kulit putih, rambut gelap, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih tegap di banding rata-rata pria Asia. Kendati demikian, ia tidak pernah tertarik pada peran itu. Ia sudah pernah mendapat pengalaman pahit sebagai akibatnya. Sekali sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Chanyeol.

Lift berhenti. Chanyeol memelototi kedua wanita berambut pirang itu ketika mereka melangkah keluar dari lift. Walaupun kulit mulus dan rambut mereka yang berkilauan tidak seindah Baekhyun, barangkali apa yang ada di benak mereka mirip, mencari dan mencicipi pengalaman seksual baru dengan penduduk lokal.

"Jangan pilih aku, Nona." tutur Chanyeol lewat sorot tajam matanya kepada mereka sebelum pintu lift menutup dan bergerak naik. Dalam satu hal Chanyeol membenarkan pendapat ibunya. Lebih baik menikah dengan wanita dari suku, budaya dan latar belakang yang sama. Tak ada ruginya dijodohkan seperti itu. Semuanya pasti berjalan mulus. Apalagi bila Sandara Park yang mengatur hal ini, menyiapkan segalanya sebagai standarnya.

Hanya saja terjadi peristiwa di luar dugaan Sandara. Kerusuhan kecil di Bolivia menyebabkan Chanyeol tak bisa menghadiri pesta pertunangan yang direncanakan ibunya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Situasi tak terelakkan.

Alasan paling sempurna.

Pikiran itu membuat hati Chanyeol kembali ceria. Ia sudah kembali tersenyum saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai kamarnya, dan ia langsung melangkah ke suite-nya. Tak seorang pun akan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih tetap tinggal di sini. Tak mungkin ia keluar La Paz tanpa menemui rintangan.

Setelah demonstrasi besar-besaran yang dilakukan para petani kemarin, berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan-jalan serta diwarnai kekerasan, situasi di Bolivia memanas dan kemungkina-kemungkinan besar akan terjadi pergantian pemerintah lagi. Lapangan udara di tutup. Jam malam diberlakukan. Golongan militer menguasai kota.

Namun di dalam Plaza Hotel yang aman dan nyaman itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kerusuhan tersebut. Seperti itulah Bolivia, terkenal sebagai negara dengan pemerintahan yang lebih sering berubah dibanding negara lainnya. Baru-baru ini bahkan terjadi lima kali pergantian pemerintahan dalam sehari. Situasi politik ini yang memanas akhirnya akan reda, dan kehidupan sehari-hari kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

Chanyeol memasuki suite-nya yang mewah menutup pintu terhadap segala permasalahan di luar lalu melangkah ke minibar, hendak menikmati satu-dua untuk menikmati satu-dua gelas untuk merayakan keberhasilannya hari ini.

Tentu saja pesta pertunangan kedua akan segera diselenggarakan, kendati telah berkeras ia sendidiri yang akan menyiapkannya, sesuai keinginannya pada kali berikutnya. Kelegaan saat ini hanyalah penundaan singkat atas sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Usianya sudah 36 tahun, sudah waktunya ia menikah, sudah waktunya ia berkeluarga. Dan sudah waktunya ibunya tidak mencampuri urusan pribadinya lagi.

Ibunya pasti jengkel setengah mati terhadap penundaan untuk yang sekian kalinya akan pemberitahuan kepada khayalak umum atas ambisi pribadinya yang tertinggi, memadukan kekayaan keluarga Park dengan keluarga Kim. Biar ia kapok batin Chanyeol puas. Ibunya terlalu suka memaksakan kehendaknya.

Sandara langsung menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Kim Yejin begitu kakak laki-lakinya meninggal. Chanyeol menolak gagasan itu mentah-mentah gadis itu masih ingusan! _"_ _Tapi gadis itu sudah dididik sesuai dengan kebutuhan Chanyeol, menjadi pasangan ideal baginya, bahkan mempertahankan nilai-nilai tradisional seorang istri,_ _"_ bujuk ibunya. _"_ _Aku akan memilih istriku sendiri_ _"_ , kilah Chanyeol pada waktu itu. Tetapi kini, ia tidak lagi mempersoalkan hal itu sejak Baekhyun, penggoda bermata sipit itu mendepaknya setelah puas menikmati dirinya.

Chanyeol mengambil es dan jeruk nipis dari lemari es, mengambil botol minuman Caipirinha, dan berharap dapat menghapus bayangan Byun Baekhyun dari benaknya. Karena wanita itulah… setelah mengenalnya… ia mendambakan wanita yang lebih dari seorang istri yang pantas. Ia ingin merasakannya…

Tetapi barangkali tak tersisa lagi gairah dalam dirinya, jadi apakah ia akan kecewa bila ternyata ranjang pernikahannya tak sehangat ia harapkan? Tolol sekali bila ia terus-menerus mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin tak kan pernah dialaminya lagi. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan Yejin. Wanita itu bersedia menjadi istrinya. Ia bersedia menjadi istri Yejin. Bersama-sama dia mereka akan melahirkan generasi penerus keluarga. Tentu ia akan menyaymenyayangi anak-anaknya.

Kendati demikian, rela menerima takdir yang telah di tentukan baginya tidak sama dengan dipaksa menjalani rencana tersebut. Meski pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan meninggalkan masa-masa pemberontakannya dan memikul tanggung jawab yang seharusnya di pikul Kris andai kakaknya masih hidup. Ia tak ingin ibunya mengatur hidup Chanyeol. Saat ini ia sangat gembira karena tidak bisa terbang kembali ke Seoul untuk memenuhi jadwal ibunya, sekalipun hal itu masih masuk akal.

Yejin pasti akan menunggunya dengan pasrah.

Wanita itu selalu menerima takdirnya … dengan pasrah.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Terkadang ia menduga sifat itu hanyalah sandiwara, disengaja agar Chanyeol menjadi orang nomor satu. Dihargai. Dihormati. Penguasa kerjaannya. Lalu apa? Paling tidak

Chanyeol posisinya di mata Yejin.

Chanyeol memasukkan irisan jeruk nipis ke gelasnya, lalu memasukkan gula, es dan akhirnya menuangkan Caipirinha banyak-banyak. Asam dan manis seperti hidup ini, batin Chanyeol. Telepon berdering ketika Chanyeol tengah mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Sambil membawa gelas, Chanyeol berajak mengangkat gagang telepon. Hatinya agak kesal membayangkan kalau ibunya berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengeluarkannya dari La Paz tanpa terlibat bahaya.

"Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol sembarangan.

"Chanyeol, ini Byun Baekbeom. Tolong… jangan diputus Sudah berjam-jam aku mencarimu. Aku sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu"

Permohonan yang diucapkan tergesa-gesa itu menahan reaksi otomatis Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak ingin melihat, mendengar atau berhubungan dengan kakak wanita yang memperlakukannya tak lebih dari sekedar seonggok daging lezat. Luka akibat harga diri yang terinjak-injak membara di hatinya.

"Pertolongan macam apa?" jawab Chanyeol, marah pada diri sendiri karena ragu-ragu untuk telepon dari bekas sahabat lamanya.

"Chanyeol, grup wisataku terjebak di La Paz. Harusnya kemarin kami sudah terbang ke Seoul. Entah kapan lapangan akan dibuka kembali. Mereka semua ketakutan, panik, dan beberapa dari mereka terkena gejala penyakit dataran tinggi. Aku butuh bus untuk mengangkut mereka keluar dari kota ini. Aku sendiri yang akan mengemudikannya. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku mencarikannya. "

Sebuah bus.

Kenangannya lama meluap kembali, Baekbeom yang saat itu lebih muda dan liarliar, mengemudikan bus menembus hutan menuju tempat lokasi penambangan tempat Chanyeol dikirim oleh keluarganya agar terhindar dari kerusuhan Korea Selatan. Enam bulan lamanya Baekbeom bekerja di sana, menukar keterampilan nya dengan bagian-bagian kendaraan yang dibutuhkan busnya agar bisa menjalankan bisnis wisatanya.

Pria berdarah Korea itu jatuh cinta pada Amerika Selatan dan tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya mempromosikan wilayah tersebut kepada turis dari negaranya. Awalnya dengan program jalan-jalan dan berkemah, putus Baekbeom, perlahan tapi pasti, Baekbeom membuat program yang lebih besar dan meraup lebih banyak uang. Chanyeol mengagumi inisiatif dan tekan baekbeom, wataknya yang periang dan menikmati pertemanan mereka. Selama sembilan tahun mereka selalu berhubungan, meski tidak sering. Andai saja Baekbeom tidak memperkenalkan adik wanitanya. . . .

"Baekhyun ikut?"

Pertanyaan itu muluncur begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol, tanpa dipikir lebih dulu, dan sarat dengan nada bermusuhan yang terdengar bahkan dari ujung telepon satunya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya keheningan kaku yang memisahkan kepentingan mereka dengan pasti. "Dia ikut?" ulang Chanyeol kasar, tidak. memedulikan pikiran laki-laki di ujung sana telepon satunya, sadar bahwa Baekbeom bisa dengan mudah memutus hubungan telepon itu tanpa menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Brengsek kau, Chan! Aku bersedia membayar untuk bus itu. Tidak bisakah kau membuat kesepakatan denganku?" Kemarahan Baekbeom meledak, ketegangan dan keputusan mewarnai setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun bersama Baekbeom.

Kini bukan cuma luka harga diri yang membakar tubuh Park Chanyeol. Setiap saraf di tubuhnya seolah terkena aliran listrik. Andrenalin mengalir deras di pembuluh darahnya. Bahkan hasrat seksualnya mendesak maju… dalam sekejap hidup kembali, menginginkan, merindukan, mendambakan kepuasan memeras wanita yang telah mengangap seluruh kebersamaan mereka sebagai nafsu sesaat, serta menyatakan bahwa hal itu sudah berakhir.

"Kau di mana?" tanya Chanyeol

"Di Europa Hotel," segera terdengar jawaban yang penuh harapan "Beruntung sekali hotel kami tidak jauh dari Plaza Hotel."

"Bagus!" Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang mampu membuat hati seseorang yang melihatnya menjadi kecut. "Berapa orang yang ada di grupmu, Baekbeom?"

"Tiga puluh dua, termasuk aku."

"Aku bisa mendapatkan bus yang kaubutuhkan. . . "

"Bagus sekali!" Baekbeom terdengar lega.

"Dan mengirimnya ke hotelmu besok pagi, siap dipakai. . . "

"Aku tahu, satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukan hal itu hanya kau." Suara Baekbeom penuh rasa syukur.

". . . . . Dengan satu syarat. "

Hening. Tegang kembali. "Syarat apa?" Suara Baekbeom terdengar cemas.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak memedulikan kecemasan Baekbeom. Persahabatan mereka barangkali hanya untuk mencari keuntungan bagi dirinya sendiri, sebagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dengan adik wanita laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai penyelenggara wisata asing, Park Chanyeol adalah kenalan yang tepat untuk dihubungi bila berada di Amerika Selatan. Ia mampu membuka pintu manapun.

Juga menutupnya.

"Baekhyun harus datang di kamarku di the Plaza untuk mendiskusikan kesepakatan itu denganku," kata Chanyeol tegas. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, demi kepentinganmu. "

"Kau bercanda ya?" cetus Baekbeom. "Mereka memberlakukan jam malam. Tank tentara di mana-mana. Tentara siap menembak di jalan-jalan. Wanita pergi sendirian, melanggar jam malam. . . itu terlalu berbahaya, Chan. "

Begitu juga dengan mengemudikan bus keluar dari daerah ini, batin Chanyeol. Para petani sedang memberontak. Mereka menutup semua jalan dari La Paz. Baekbeom jelas bersedia mengambil resiko besar untuk membawa orang-orang keluar, mungkin mengandalkan kepiawaiannya dalam membujuk dan memberi sogokan. Yang juga akan dilakukannya malam ini, bila memang dibutuhkan. permohonan nasib dom atas nama Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan tekad Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa mengantarkannya dari hotelmu ke hotelku, bila kau mau. Jaraknya tidak jauh dan jalan yang menghubukannya buntu, jadi tak mungkin ada tanpa atau tentara yang ditempatkan disana," kilah Chanyeol

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan grupku. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa. Para wanita membutuhkan Baekhyun. . . . "

"Ada pintu samping menuju the Plaza dari tangga yang mengarah ke Prado 16 de Julio. Aku akan menempatkan seseorang di pintu sehingga Baekhyun bisa masuk. Kira-kira. . . . setengah jam dari sekarang?"

Chanyeol meletakkan gagang telepon dengan tegas. Senyumnya mengembang kembali saat ia menggoyangkan gelas minumannya, membuat es di dalamnya berdenting. Tanggung jawab atas hidup orang lain kerap memaksa seseorang melakukan hal yang biasanya tidak mau dilakukannya. Karena ia putra ibunya, ia harus menikah dengan Kim Yejin. Karena Baekhyun adik Byun Baekbeom, gadis itu harus datang ke suite-nya malam ini.

Dan tinggal bersama Chanyeol.

Dan ia akan sangat menikmati kesempatan melucuti wanita itu, bukan hanya pakaiannya!

:*

:*

:*

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter ^^:**

"Dia minta apa?. "

.

"Kubilang lupakan saja!. "

.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. "

.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menemuinya. "

.

"Selamat datang ke duniaku. "

.

"Takut"

.

"Tidak, mengapa aku harus takut?"

.

"Kurasa hidupmu baik-baik saja"

.

"memang"

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Chan?"

.

"Apa yang pernah kurasakan"

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Thanks cactus93, grup ffn dan grup chanbaek-hard :3

Don't forget to review^^


End file.
